A 2nd Shipping Collection
by HollyAnne1084
Summary: A collection of Inside Out one-shots requested by you! Sequel of "A Shipping Collection".
1. Rules

Hey everybody! Yep, you guessed it! I'm gonna be taking a break from my hiatus so I can let y'all know that I'm still active and alive! And to show that I am, I'm gonna be writing a sequel to "A Shipping Collection". It's gonna be the exact same as the original one. But if you don't know the rules, read them in the original story. Otherwise, here's the rules:

-This story will have requested one-shots of your favorite Inside Out pairings! (or any pairing you want, really) Again, this will only have one-shots! Do NOT ask me to do a multi-chapter of your request!

-No OCs allowed!

-I don't care what ships you guys want me to write about. Don't be afraid to ask me for a girl x girl, boy x girl, or human x emotion one-shot! I won't judge you at all! :)

-This is how I want you to write a request: Please tell me what pairing you want and what scenario you want them to do together. (For example: I want a StarNerve story where Joy and Fear go out on a picnic.) You can tell me that it can be any scenario I want as well. I'm fine with that!

-NO RATED M REQUESTS! I'm WAY too young to do inappropriate stuff, like sex and stuff like that. And I'm not very comfortable with writing dirty fanfics. So please, no unseemly requests.

-Please don't cuss when you review!

-If you want me to write about a certain pairing again, go right ahead and ask me! I'll be happy to write about your pairings more than once!

-This will ONLY have Inside Out characters in it! No crossovers please!

-You guys can send me as many requests as you like, but please don't spam me with the same requests! I've had that happen in my original shipping collection story, and it annoyed the crap out of me. So please, no spamming!

Let's hope this story is as successful as the previous one! Again, don't be afraid to ask me for a request, even if it's a lesbian or gay one. I'm very friendly, so I won't judge you at all.

Please REVIEW for requests! Don't send me PMs please!

Okay, let's get this started! I'll try to update this story every couple of days! Enjoy and request away!

~HollyAnne1084


	2. Anger x Fear

**Fear x Anger  
Requested by Ericchris  
Thank you for your request!**

* * *

It was another day of hockey practice. Everyone knows that hockey can be pretty dangerous, especially when it comes to losing your teeth. And we all know that one emotion that is definitely concerned with that.

Fear was seen shaking with nervousness, watching with how aggressive Riley looked so far. Anger and Joy were controlling at the same time: Anger to make Riley look tough on the ice; Joy to make Riley have fun playing. The more those two emotions pressed buttons and levers, the more nervous Fear became. He liked that Riley is in a full "safety" uniform, with shoulder pads and a helmet, but all the time, while Riley plays hockey, all he worries about is her safety.

Sure, it's pretty typical of him, since it's his job to keep Riley safe. But even if Riley is the best player on her team, and has played since she was a child without any major injuries, he is constantly worrying about the dangers of ice hockey. And you can tell that it annoys Anger a lot. And when Anger is annoyed, it can lead to some beating up.

During hockey practice, Riley and her team played scrimmaged. Riley had the puck and she suddenly found one of her teammates coming at her. And he was coming _fast._ Fear panicked and found himself running to the controls, pressing every button he could reach.

Riley gasped and suddenly tripped onto the ice. Riley groaned as everyone kept on staring at her in bewilderment. They didn't expect Riley Andersen, the best player on the team, to trip and fall!

"Oh my God, we did _not_ just do that," Disgust cried.

As usual, Anger was full of rage. "BEANPOLE!" he roared. "DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO STUPID?!"

Fear's only response was running away and hiding behind the sofa.

"YOU CAN AT LEAST ALLOW RILEY TO ENJOY SOME HOCKEY INSTEAD OF YOU MAKING HER LOOK LIKE A COWARD!" Anger continued. "NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID! EVERYONE'S PROBABLY GONNA BE JUDGING US FROM DOING SOME STUPID FALL!"

Anger has never yelled at Fear this much and it was starting to cross the line! Fear just continued covering himself while shaking. Anger was abut to yell at him again when suddenly, he thought he heard a sobbing sound. The purple emotions had tears coming out of his eyes as he looked at Anger with hurt in his eyes. He ran away from the red emotion to his room, shutting and locking the door.

Unexpectedly, Anger suddenly felt guilt stab him in the chest. _Guilt?_ No! Anger's never guilty for Fear! It's probably just that he made him cry, which is something he rarely does ever. He didn't even beat him up and he still cried! The red emotion must've taken it too far.

"Anger?" Joy was standing behind him with a concerned look. "You really should apologize to him. I know you'll refuse, but you need to stop being so hard on him."

Anger didn't say anything. His only response was a nod while mumbling, "Yeah, I should."

...

 _I hate him,_ Fear thought to himself during his sob session. _He's the worst emotion ever._ Despite being a shy and cowardly one, he felt a hatred on Anger. Like he wanted to confront him. Or even fight him. Fear felt his hands clench into fists, but gave up instantly. He would never beat Anger in a fight. He did a last sniffle before he heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Fear muttered loudly.

There was silence until he heard a deep voice saying, "It's me."

 _Anger?!_ Fear felt shocked but enraged at the same time.

"What do you want?" Fear asked with pure hate inside him.

"Let me in and I'll tell you," Anger told him.

Fear sighed and opened the door. "Are you gonna yell at me again?" he asked as he let Anger in.

Anger just shook his head and sat on the floor. He sighed as Fear sat on his bed.

"Look, I know this may sound surprising to you but...I'm sorry," Anger confessed.

"You're _what?_ " Fear looked at Anger with puzzlement.

"I'm sorry, okay?!" Anger said loudly. "I really regret all of the times that I've beaten you up and yelled at you. You may not believe me but...I don't want to hurt you guys, including you, but my, well, anger makes it hard not to hurt you. I mean, we have nothing alike, except that we're the only guys in here, and I feel like you overreact a lot. But I really need to take it easy on you and I just wanted to say that...I'm really sorry about hurting you and...will you please forgive me?"

Fear just looked at Anger with his eyebrows raised. After processing everything that Anger told him, he felt something special inside him. "You...You apologized to me...?"

Anger didn't know what to say to that. "Uh...yeah?"

Anger felt himself being squeezed by skinny purple arms. "Thank you Anger! I forgive you!" Fear said happily as he gave him a big embrace.

"Thanks but...could you not hug me?" Anger said. "Please?" he added seconds later.

"Oh, sorry," Fear said, quickly releasing the hug.

Anger chuckled. "Don't worry about it." He patted Fear on the back. "I'm proud of ya, buddy."

Fear stared at Anger. Why was he being so nice all of sudden? This was like winning the lottery!

"Th-Thank you...!" Fear smiled, not even bothering to ask Anger the most unpopular word he'd call him: _buddy._

Anger and Fear nodded at each other as they headed on to the console, ready for another day at work.

* * *

 **Alright everyone, here's the first chapter! Thank you once again, Ericchris, for your request!**

 **REMINDER: Yes, these requests are gonna be a bit short, because I'm not very good with writing long chapters. But thanks to everyone else for your requests and they will be published soon! I hope I receive more from my readers and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)**


	3. Fear x Disgust

**Fear x Disgust  
Requested by Karebear49  
Thank you for your request!**

* * *

As Riley fell asleep on her soft comfy bed, Joy said her usual lines every time her girl gets some shut eye.

"Woohoo! Another great day! Nice job everybody!" Joy cheered as she sent the memories up to long-term.

Disgust, after a while, was looking forward for tonight. She was gonna do some shopping at Fashion Island with a couple of girls she met from the Mind World. As Disgust adjusted her makeup and straightened her hair (it was pretty out of place after working for Riley all day!), she smiled at herself in the mirror, telling herself that she ready to find the most hottest new trends that she can get.

Disgust saw Fear grumbling to himself as he pulled a chair, preparing for Dream Duty. He looked at Disgust and raised his eyebrows.

"Just doing some shopping real quick," Disgust told him. "I should be back in an hour or two though."

Fear mumbled an "ok" as Disgust entered the recall tube.

* * *

The ride ended up to mess things up for the green emotion. It messed up her hair a little bit and her dress got wrinkly. Disgust groaned and pushed her hair back (which didn't really help at all). Disgust started walking towards Fashion Island when she started to see something really interesting with Dream Productions. They completely upgraded their building! It looked like a mansion with silver and gold all over it! This completely immersed Disgust with awe and interest. She kept on staring at the new and improved Dream Studios, when suddenly, she found herself tripping and falling...

She didn't know how she did it, but she had a quick reaction when she fell off the cliff. Disgust found herself hanging on a narrow but long vine that was hanging down the cliff. She tried climbing up it but her tiny arms could not reach the top of the cliff. Because of how much force her arms are putting on the vine, it started to break. Disgust screamed for help but there was no response. Disgust started panting as she kept thinking, _I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die._

Disgust looked over and found a tiny cave below her. By the looks of it, Disgust would be able to fit in the cave pretty well! As the vine was close to breaking apart, Disgust went as low as she could on the vine and reached her foot to the cave Luckily the vine was pretty long (but unlucky that it didn't go all the way to the top of the cliff) so she was able to get herself inside the cave. Disgust breathed a sigh of relief and huddled herself in the corner.

The good news was that she was safe. The bad news was that the cave was freezing and it was as hard as a rock! Actually, it was made of rock! Disgust's rear started to hurt but every time she tried to switch her position, there was a certain body part that would start hurting.

 _It's gonna be a long night,_ Disgust thought to herself in pain.

* * *

Disgust has been stuck on the cave for an hour now. Her body started to feel like ice and her teeth kept clattering with coldness. Disgust tried to fall asleep a couple of times, but she didn't have any comfort to get some rest. She started sobbing as her freezing, weak body kept shivering in the cold.

One hour became two hours. And two became three. At the three hour point, Disgust got sick. She started coughing and sneezing and started having a headache. Her hair was completely out of place, her makeup has been running from her tears, and her pretty eyes now looked droopy and creepy.

Disgust was about to give up on everything when suddenly, she heard someone call her name. That voice sounded very familiar...

Fear was walking past Dream Productions as he continued calling Disgust's name. She did tell him that she was gonna be back in an hour and two, and he started to get concerned when it became three hours, and she still wasn't there.

Disgust tried to call Fear, but because of the cold, it was hard for her to speak, so her voice wouldn't allow her to scream for him to hear her. She felt like Rose from the Titanic movie right now!

Disgust looked at the almost-broken vine and her body moved slowly, trying to grab the vine. Moving her arm to the vine and grabbing it with her fingers was a long process for the green emotion, for her body was too cold to move.

Disgust worked all of her might to throw the long vine on top of the cliff. But it wouldn't reach up to the top. But she didn't want to give up! Disgust threw the vine with all of her might and finally, the vine reached the top and it landed on the floor. Disgust started shaking the vine, making Fear notice it and get his attention.

"Disgust?" Fear said. He grabbed the vine that was being shaken and he started pulling it up. Disgust, hanging onto the vine, was being pulled along and Fear gasped when he saw the green emotion being pulled up. "Oh my gosh Disgust! You look awful!"

Disgust started crying with happiness as she collapsed into Fear's arms. The nerve hugged her back gently and carried her bridal style back into Headquarters.

* * *

Disgust woke up sitting in a warm tub. She saw Fear kneeling beside her and gasped, thinking that she was naked at first. But then she realized that she was wearing a tank top and shorts.

"Oh hey, you're awake," Fear smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Good," Disgust said quietly, as her voice was still recovering from the cold. "Thank you..."

"You're...You're welcome," Fear chuckled. "How long were you stuck down there?"

"3 hours," Disgust sighed.

"3 hours?!" Fear gasped. "Disgust, you could've died in there!"

"Yeah...I know..." Disgust looked down.

Fear sighed and looked away awkwardly. He suddenly felt someone hold his hand. Disgust was smiling at him, as she and Fear's hand touch.

"You're my hero," Disgust said soothingly.

"Heh heh..." Fear blushes. "Th-Thanks..."

Disgust started stroking Fear's hand, making him blush harder.

Soon enough, both of the emotion's hands intertwined and they stared at each other romantically. Fear found himself cupping Disgust's face unexpectedly (maybe it's because he's looking at such a pretty face!), causing their faces to lean in.

"I love you," they said at the same time, as they kissed each other on the lips.


	4. Sadness x Anger

**Hey everybody! Before you begin reading this, I just wanna let you know that I'll be a bit inactive on here because I'm going to New York City for most of the week. But I hope you enjoy this!**

 **Sadness x Anger  
Requested by Orangebird124  
Thank you for your request!**

* * *

Sadness sighed to herself with loneliness. She felt like she wasn't helping the emotions at all. Everyone kept on helping the Mind Workers bring daydreams, ideas, facts and opinions, and extra memories inside Headquarters. Well, everyone except Sadness. She was just sitting on the couch, watching over Riley, who was getting ready for bed. She felt bad because she didn't look very helpful and hardworking. She tried to help out, but they always seemed to be so busy and it looked very frustrating and complicated! Sadness started to feel left out, because all she really does to cry, lay down, and read the Mind Manuals. Sadness didn't want to feel like this because she has already found her purpose! She wanted to show it to them! She decided that she and one other emotion can go out to one of the Islands of Personality. And she knew just who to ask!

"Hey, um, Joy?" Sadness called her while she was organizing the idea bulbs.

"Oh, hi Sadness! What is it?" Joy said, not looking at her.

"Um...I was thinking that maybe me and you could go to...um...Goofball Island tonight?" Sadness asked, with Goofball Island being the first island to pop into her mind, since it was Joy's personal favorite.

Joy looked at her with guilt. "Sorry Sadness. I have Dream Duty tonight. Maybe tomorrow night we can!"

"Oh, no...it's fine," Sadness sighed. "Thank you anyway."

Sadness went up to Fear and asked him the same thing.

"Oh, well...I got chosen to help write a script for Dream Productions," Fear told her, looking down sadly. "Maybe some other time?"

"It's fine..." Sadness said quietly. "Thank you anyway."

Sadness, after a moment of preparation, asked Disgust.

"I would be glad to have a girls night out, but Fashion Island needs me for a fashion show," Disgust told her with sass, but with honesty.

"Okay...it's fine," Sadness said. "Thank you anyway."

Then there was Anger.

She knew that he wouldn't waste time just to go to Goofball Island with her. He wasn't a big fan of "going out" anyway. So Sadness sighed with hopelessness and started quietly sobbing. She knew this was gonna happen...she knew she would never fit in with any of the emotions.

Sadness did a few sniffles when she heard someone mumble, "Hey."

Sadness turned around and saw Anger, holding a cup of coffee and a newspaper.

"Um...hi," Sadness responded shyly.

"I can take you to, eh, where you want to go if you want," Anger offered.

Sadness raised her eyebrows. "Really...?"

"Sure," Anger said. "I got nothing else to do and I can't sleep at all so...why not?"

Sadness couldn't help but smile. "Thank you Anger."

"My pleasure," Anger grinned.

There was silence for a moment until Anger asked, "Shall we?"

Sadness nodded awkwardly as Anger pressed the recall tube button. The recall tube went down and they both entered, ready for their night at Goofball Island.

* * *

Sadness and Anger looked around the island for a moment, admiring the view. There were games with prizes, roller coasters, and lots of candy and sweets! Sadness pointed at a game where you tried to throw a ball and knock all of the bottles down in 3 tries. Sadness wanted to do it because of the big teddy bear that can be rewarded if you knock down all of the bottles.

"Ooh, I'd love to do some knocking down!" Anger smirked as they went towards the game.

The person in charge of the game handed Sadness (who went first) a ball. Sadness took a deep breath and went in for the throw. But it wasn't very good. It ended up being way too low and way off. But she was able to do it two more times. The second time, the ball was too high and the final throw only knocked down the bottle on the top. A sign that read "You Lose!" showed up.

Sadness sighed deeply, making Anger feel bad. "You almost had it," he said, trying to be supportive, which was something he wasn't good at. "At least you got the top one."

Anger then stepped in and was handed a ball. Anger, looking like he was a pitcher for a baseball team, threw the ball as hard as he could and at his first try, he knocked all of the bottles down. A sign that read "You Win!" came up.

Anger received a big teddy bear, which made Sadness want to cry, since she really wanted that teddy bear. But still, she congratulated him. Anger grinned and handed her the teddy bear that he won. "Here, you can have it," he said.

Sadness stared at him. "R-Really...?"

Anger nodded. "I was only doing this for you, you know that right?"

Sadness beamed and started crying tears of joy. "Thank you Anger!"

"My pleasure!" Anger replied. "Hey, how 'bout we go get something to eat?"

Sadness nodded quickly. "Okay."

"We can maybe get some cotton candy? Or ice cream?"

Why was Anger being so nice to her all of a sudden?! This wasn't him at all!

"S-Sure...!" Sadness agreed. "Cotton candy's fine..."

Anger went up to the cotton candy station. "And I'm assuming you want blue?"

Sadness nodded. Anger handed her a blue cotton candy while he got himself a pink one.

Sadness took a bite out of the cotton candy. She realized Anger was watching her eat.

"How is it?" he asked.

Sadness swallowed and then replied, "It's good, thank you."

"You're welcome," Anger said as he took a bite himself.

Sadness sighed. "Anger?"

"Hm?" Cotton candy was in his mouth.

"Thank you for doing this with me," Sadness said in appreciation. "It really means a lot to me."

"Hey, it's all good," Anger said, with cotton candy still in his mouth. He then swallowed it. "I really enjoyed doing this with such a pretty emotion."

Sadness blushed deeply and smiled. "Thank you..."

"We should do this more often," Anger told her.

Sadness nodded with excitement. "Yes, we should!"

"I mean, who wouldn't want to do this with a beautiful girl like you?"

Sadness blushed more. "Oh Anger, cut it out...I'm not that pretty, really..."

Anger looked at her with concern. "Kid, you need to stop being so hard on yourself. You'll forever be the most loveliest emotions in the entire world!"

Sadness blushed even more. "Oh Anger..."

Soon enough, they found themselves holding hands, staring at each other romantically.

"I love you," Sadness blurted out. Her cheeks now looked like huge third degree burns as she looked down with embarrassment. But Anger smiled and lifted her chin, making her look at him.

"I love you too, kiddo," Anger said soothingly.

Then the staring continued, until Anger was rubbing Sadness's arms and they leaned in for a passionate kiss on the lips.


	5. Joy x Fear

**Joy x Fear**  
 **This one-shot is for both CNBW and ponystoriesandothers.  
Thank you both for your requests!**

...

Fear found himself in complete darkness. There was smoke everywhere, and everything was empty and dark. Fear looked around Headquarters with fright, not sure what was going on or how this happened. "I-Is anyone th-there?!" Fear called nervously. "Joy?! Sadness?! Anger?! Disgust?! ANYONE?!" The silence that he received made him more terrified. It felt like everything was gonna fade away and the purple emotion was gonna fade along with them into nothingness.

He suddenly heard quiet breathing. He turned around and he found the four emotions, just standing there, staring at him blankly.

"GUYS!" Fear cried, running up to them. "You gotta help me! This place is going crazy and I don't know-" He grabbed Sadness's shoulders, and he paused when he saw Sadness's whole body blowing into the wind, turning into nothing but ashes and dust. He gasped loudly and realized that the three emotions that were left were in the same position, with the same look.

"G-G-Guys...?" Fear whimpered with terror. He slowly and gently tried to touch Disgust's arm but unfortunately, her body turned into dust and blew away as well.

"OH MY GOD!" Fear screamed. "WHAT'S HAPPENING WITH YOU GUYS?!"

Joy and Anger had the same expressionless looks, and were as still as statues.

Fear slowly backed away but even though he didn't touch them at all, both Anger and Joy faded away like ghosts and soared into the sky until they cannot be seen at all.

That was when Fear lost it. He curled into a ball and started crying and whimpering. He was all alone in complete darkness, in a spooky place. He felt something weird from his hand and realized that he was starting to fade!

Fear screamed and started scooting back, shaking the fading hand. "Nononononononono! Get off get off get off get off!"

But his body kept on disappearing. Fear started screaming loudly, and suddenly, he heard a familiar and everyday scream coming from his mouth and found himself staring at the ceiling in his room, panting like he just ran a full marathon. He looked around, seeing that everything looked normal. He saw his hands, which looked fine as well. He found himself with his pajamas on and his teddy bear beside him.

Fear started shivering, having frightening throwbacks about what he just saw in his sleep. He then heard a knock on the door, which caused him to yelp.

"Hey Fear," a pretty lady's voice said through the door. "It's Joy."

Fear, relieved that it was Joy, breathed deeply. "C-Come in..." he said loudly for Joy to hear.

Joy slowly opened the door and looked concerned as she entered his room. "Another nightmare?"

Fear looked down, and nodded. "Yeah...sorry if I woke you up..."

Joy sat beside him. "Hey, it's okay. I was getting a cup of coffee anyway when you woke up. Anyway, do you want to tell me your nightmare?"

Fear looked a her. "Well, everything was just dark and depressing. You guys were fading away and then I found myself fading too and...and..." He started hyperventilating.

"Hey hey hey hey..." Joy said, hugging him softly. "Everything's gonna be okay. It was only a nightmare." Joy allowed Fear to lean on her shoulder, which he did so, as she rubbed his back.

"It felt so real though..." Fear whispered nervously.

"Shh..." Joy said soothingly, still rubbing his back. "You'll be okay. I'll protect you."

Fear felt something relaxing and soothing in his body. Maybe he felt safe in Joy's arms. Or how much he enjoyed the comfort he was receiving from such a sweet and beautiful emotion like her.

"Just know Fear..." Joy told him. "that if you ever have a bad dream, or if you're scared in general, come right to me. I'll be right there with you."

Fear smiled as his axon was shaped into a heart. "Thanks Joy," he said. "I really appreciate it." He reached for her, wanting to embrace her, and hugged her tightly. Joy chuckled and hugged him back. "Do you want me to stay with you?" she asked.

Fear nodded with a bubbly giggle as he curled up besides Joy. "Good night Joy," he whispered.

"Good night cutie," Joy flirted.

Fear blushed, not expecting the pet name, but he didn't care. He was happy enough that someone special was with him.

He realized that Joy already fell asleep. "Good night Joy," he said, kissing her on the cheek. "And thank you for everything."

As expected, Fear fell asleep and had a peaceful sleep for the rest of the night.


	6. Sadness x Disgust

**Sadness x Disgust (AU)  
Requested by Karebear49  
Thank you for your request!**

* * *

If you had a first-impression on me, you'd probably see me as a nerdy bookworm who is a complete introvert and acts like everyday is depressing and melancholic. Well, those are actually true...for me anyway. I am pretty nerdy, since I love to read books (and by loving to read them, I mean by reading _Gone with the Wind_ seven times in a week) and I wear these glasses that make my eyes look big. I'm also pretty short and chubby and I'm probably the shortest student in high school. I honestly thought that I wouldn't make any friends because of the way I looked and how shy and quiet I was. But boy was I wrong.

Very, very wrong...

There is a huge group of popular girls at my school. And by huge, I mean, like, 50 of them. And, of course, there's a leader of the whole entire group. Her name was Diana. I understood why everyone chose her. She was really pretty and her emerald green eyes was the first thing that I noticed in a good way. I could tell that her favorite color is green, because she had a green strand of hair with her light brown hair. She also wore a green dress that looked like smashed flowers and dark green leggings. She had pink high heels and a magenta scarf. She had pink eyeshadow, pink lipstick, and a lot of eyeliner.

I thought that I would be the last person that Diana would want to hang out with. But like I said before, I was wrong. Very wrong.

It was lunchtime three years ago. I was a freshman at high school. It was sitting on a bench, alone, while everyone was sitting at the lunch tables, chatting happily. I started reading _The Fault in our Stars_ while eating my hot dog and chips, with ice cream as a dessert. I heard footsteps approach me, but I thought those footsteps were heading for the trash can next to me, throwing their food away. But I realized that the footsteps stopped right in front of me. When I looked up, I have never felt those special and surprised in my life.

It was Diana. Looking at me with compassion in her eyes and a smile spreading wide across her face.

I was a bit confused with why Diana was looking at me like I was her best friend in the world. But I smiled back anyway, which made me look really ugly.

"You're Sierra, right?" Diana asked me.

I nodded, still with that ugly smile of mine.

"That's nice," Diana grinned. "Would you like to come sit with us?"

"Um..." I knew how those popular girls can try to be friends with you to make you an easier target for bullying. But it seemed like Diana read my mind.

"And no, I'm not trying to use you for anything or sabotage you," Diana said. "I just want to get to know you better."

I looked at the huge group of popular girls that Diana sits with everyday and they had the same smile and gleam in their eyes as Diana did. This made me show my unattractive smile again as I quickly nodded.

"Wonderful," Diana said with satisfaction. She motioned for me to follow her. "Come along. There's _so_ much I want to ask about you!"

And this was the moment when I became best friends with the most popular girl at my school.

* * *

I never knew that Diana and I would have a strong friendship for three years. And now, we're seniors, at our final year of high school. Diana and her group of girls greeted me as usual by the entrance to the courtyard. Everyone was super nice to me. Well, there is this one girl that never looks very happy to see me. She wears a ton of goth makeup and she wears really dark clothing. She looked at me like she wanted to punch me in the face every time I'm talking to Diana.

According to Diana, her name is Anita Robinson and she's the biggest troublemaker in the school. She's been suspended from school three times in two months and people rumored that she hangs out with a group of boys that sell drugs and alcohol, and that there was this one time when Anita got so drunk that she ran around her neighborhood without any clothes on. I always wonder why Anita is even involved in this group. I didn't want to ask Diana because she might get offended.

I looked at Anita when I approached Diana this morning. She looked more pissed off that she usually is.

* * *

It was the beginning of winter, and I was heading to school, reading for another conversation with Diana. I'm known to be pretty popular at my school because of how close me and Diana are. But when I got to the school, Diana wasn't there. Everyone looked just as concerned as I was because she was never absent at all.

"She's probably sick," one of the girls told me. I nodded, hoping that she would get better tomorrow. I also realized that Anita wasn't here as well. But I just assumed that she got in trouble again. Or maybe sick like Diana might be.

* * *

It was three days later and Diana still wasn't here. The more absences she has, the most nervous I become. Is Diana okay? Did something bad happen to her?!

Nothing feels the same without Diana. We both hang out all the time and there's never been a day where we don't talk at all (unless we have separate classes at school). I had Diana's group of girls to talk to, but their conversations with me can never compare to me and Diana's.

* * *

It was the weekend. I texted Diana but she never responded. I suddenly had a feeling that I did something that made Diana hate me. I sat by my room and started quietly crying.

We heard the doorbell ring. My mom went to answer it. It was Diana's mom. She looked really sad. She looked even sadder when she saw me coming down the stairs. She told my mom that she wanted to take me somewhere. When my mom asked where, she said, "To see my daughter."

I wanted to beam with what I heard, but I could tell something bad happened to Diana. So I started getting really scared.

I ended up being taken to the hospital, which caused me to become more nervous. The closer we got to that disgusting place, the more terrified I become. It felt like my heart was about to explode when I entered the place. Diana's mother started crying when she entered a room...

And there was Diana. She had bruises all over her face and limbs. She had a huge cut on her forehead and arm. She looks almost lifeless, because all was she doing was staring at the ceiling, blinking her eyes slowly.

I felt tears escape from my eyes as I held Diana's hand, squeezing it gently. Diana squeezed it back and showed a tiny smile. "Sierra..." Diana mumbled weakly.

"Diana..." I said through tears. I paused before saying, "What...What happened to you?!"

"Anita..." Diana told me.

"Wh-What did she do to you?!" I panicked.

"She hurt my poor baby..." Diana's mother cried. "She cut my precious sweetheart with a knife and started beating her up..."

A tears went down Diana's cheek, which caused me to lose it. I hugged Diana tightly as I started to cry, causing her blanket to get wet.

"Don't cry...Sierra..." Diana muttered. "I'm...gonna be okay..."

I looked at Diana, feeling awful with what Anita did to her.

"I hope that Anita Robinson gets treated like _hell_ at jail," Diana's mom said in anger.

Diana looked at me with care in her eyes. "Don't cry..." she told me. "Please..."

I nodded and wiped my tears away. I did a sniffled and did what she wanted me to do.

"Thank you...best friend..." Diana smiled.

I gently grabbed Diana's shoulders and hugged her softly. Diana wasn't able to hug me back that well (just have her hands barely touch my back). It started to feel the same as always. Me and my best friend in the whole world are together again.

After all, that hug we did lasted forever. And it was the best time killer of my entire life.


	7. Joy x Sadness

**Joy x Sadness  
Requested by jloew1993  
Thank you for your request!**

* * *

Ever since the moment when Sadness has saved Riley from running away to Minnesota, and from being homeless with no money, food, or shelter, Joy and Sadness have become more close than ever. Even though Sadness forgave Joy from all of those years of her rejecting the blue emotion, Joy still felt bad with what she has done. She had some flashbacks of her not allowing Sadness to drive and she regretted it; every bit of it. She still wanted to show her apologies to the blue emotion.

"Good morning Sadness!" Joy said politely. "How was your rest?"

Sadness was confused for a moment but knew that it was the same Joy that she knew; the outgoing, cheerful Joy. "Hi Joy," she responded. "And my sleep was alright...I guess."

Joy kept staring at her with the most widest smile she can form.

"What about you...?" Sadness asked awkwardly.

"Mine was wonderful!" Joy beamed. "I dreamed that I got to jump over the moon while riding on a pony from Sparkle Pony Mountain! Too bad that place is gone though...I really miss those pretty mountains." She shrugged. "ANYWAY! Let's get this day started! And I bet it's gonna be perfect!" She grabbed Sadness's hand and dragged her to the console.

The blue emotion has never been this confused in her life.

"Joy, what's going on?" Sadness asked the giddy emotion.

"Hm?" Joy looked at her, raising her eyebrows. "What's going on, you ask? With me? Oh! Nothing! Nothing at all, Sadness!" She patted the blue emotion's head.

"There's just something about the way you're acting..." Sadness pointed out. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah! Everything's gucci, Sadness!" Joy said, smiling wholeheartedly. But suddenly, that smile of sincerity faded a little. "Well, there is something I want to ask you."

"I thought so," Sadness mumbled quietly. "What is it?"

"I just want to show how sorry I am for rejecting you for some many years. So I thought that you and me can have a trip to one of the Islands of Personality!" Joy offered.

Sadness raised her eyebrows. "Really?"

"Mm-hm," Joy nodded. "Just the two of us!"

Sadness looked down. "Well..." she said. "Are you sure? Because...when it comes to those 'girls night out' stuff, I'm not really fun to hang out with..."

"Oh come on Sadness!" Joy chuckled. "Don't be so hard on yourself! You're my best friend and best friends hang out with each other, even if they're fun or not!"

Sadness smiled weakly. "Thanks Joy..." she mumbled. "And sure...I'd love to come with you."

"Yay!" Joy cheered, hugging Sadness tightly. "Thanks, bestie!"

Sadness sighed. "You're welcome..."

* * *

School seemed to go by quickly (thanks to the extra daydreams Joy ordered!) and Joy and Sadness smiled at each other, prepared for their night together!

"Thanks for doing this, Joy," Sadness said with appreciation. "You're really nice..."

Joy smiled. "It's all good!" she said happily.

Riley fell asleep at 10 P.M. and Joy and Sadness found themselves landing at the new and improved Honesty Island. They landed in a pile of memories (and because of Sadness landing in them, it caused some of them to turn blue because of her touching them) and it reminded them of when their Mind World adventure began.

"This does bring back some..." She picked up a memory ball. "...memories! Ha ha! Get it? _Memories?_ " She pointed at the memory ball.

"Yeah, I get it Joy," Sadness rolled her eyes playfully. She looked at Honesty Island. "I guess we can stay at Honesty Island for a while..."

"Sure! Whatever you want!" Joy said. She hopped out of the memories and entered the island, skipping and hopping. "Wow! This island is so pretty! Don't you think it's pretty, Sadness?"

"Yeah..." Sadness looked around in awe. "It's not as pretty as you are thou-" She covered her mouth in embarrassment.

"Pardon?" Joy turned and looked at her.

"N-Nothing..." Sadness looked down with self-consciousness.

"I understand," Joy grinned. "This island really forces you to tell the truth. I mean, it's Honesty Island!" Joy walked up to her. "And I gotta be honest too - because this damn island is forcing me to say it - but I know what you said."

Sadness looked at her and started blushing. "Sorry..."

"No no no! It's okay!" Joy forgave her. "But thank you for the compliment! You're really pretty too."

Sadness stared at her. "You...You really think so?"

Joy nodded. "No wait! You're not pretty, you're _beautiful!_ I even heard Disgust complimenting you to herself!"

"Did you really?" Sadness asked.

"Yep! And Sadness, I hate how hard you are to yourself! You're such a loyal emotion and you're so freaking _cute!_ " She started squeezing the teardrop's cheeks.

Sadness couldn't help but let out a smile, because she has never received this much compliments, especially from an emotion that has rejected her! "Thanks Joy," Sadness said. "But...look at you! You're naturally beautiful! You can even be pretty without even trying! Everyone in this mind LOVES you because you're so positive and outgoing...unlike me, I'm just someone who sees the bad side of things and causes Riley to lose hope in everything! Oh Joy, you've been doing the right thing your whole life! I really do deserve to be rejected!" She fell on the floor and started crying.

"Oh Sadness..." Joy kneeled down besides her and pulled her up with all of her might. She hugged Sadness tightly and placed her on her lap. She allowed the blue emotion to cry on her shoulder as she rocked the crying emotion back and forth. "I love you Sadness..." Joy whispered. "I really do..." Without thinking, she softly pecked Sadness on the cheek, making Sadness look at her.

"Yeah," Joy mumbled. "I just did that."

Sadness looked down and grinned, blushing a bit. She gave Joy a kiss back on the forehead, until they were now staring at each other romantically.

"Will you be my girlfriend, Sadness?" Joy confessed. "Forever?"

Sadness smiled and nodded awkwardly.

Joy has never felt this happy in her life. "Thank you so much," she smiled. She cupped Sadness's cheeks. They found themselves leaning in closer until their lips were barely touching.

"I love you, my beautiful sweetheart," Joy whispered as their lips met and they shared a romantic and passionate kiss. But it wasn't long though. They stared at each other as Sadness said, "I love you too, Joy."

They shared another kiss, but it was a pretty long one this time.


	8. Fear x Sadness

**Fear x Sadness  
Requested by Orangebird124  
Thank you for the request!**

* * *

Disgust woke up, feeling moody and cranky. She slept terrible last night! For some reason, it was hard finding a comfortable position, which caused her to twist and turn all night! She was in such a bad mood that she didn't feel like talking to anyone and hoped the others wouldn't go crazy.

But all of her hopes went down the drain at the drop of a hat.

The first thing she heard was sobbing; _loud_ sobbing. And like she expected, it was coming from none other than Sadness. She was sitting at the middle of the floor, bawling, causing puddles to be adjacent to her. Disgust scoffed. "That woman needs to grow up," she mumbled to where Sadness couldn't hear her. Well, it was pretty hard to hear because of how loud her sobbing was. In fact, her crying and screaming became louder and louder.

That was when Disgust lost it.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?!" Disgust roared, causing Sadness to stop crying and widen her eyes. Disgust kept breathing in anger as she continued letting out her rage. "WHAT IS UP WITH THE _CRYING?!_ I mean, come _ON!_ Do you have to be so pessimistic every freaking day?!"

Sadness looked down with guilt. "Sorry..."

"Well, you should be!" Disgust barked. "Quit being a crybaby like you always are and _GROW THE HELL UP!_ "

Sadness started forming tears again, offended by what she heard from Disgust. She started sobbing again and ran to her room, shutting the door, and locking it.

* * *

Sadness didn't know how long she was crying for but it lasted forever. She has never been yelled at by Disgust before, nor has she ever been called a 'crybaby' right at her face! Even though Sadness found her true purpose, she still felt useless and felt like she didn't belong in Headquarters. She covered herself with a blanket and wanted to hide in it for the rest of her life.

She suddenly heard a soft knock on the door but Sadness didn't even bother answering it. She just wanted to be alone. "Go away," Sadness mumbled loudly.

"U-Um...Sadness? It-It's me..." said a man's voice; a very familiar man's voice.

"Fear...?" Sadness uncovered herself from the blanket and sat up.

"C-Can I come in?" he asked from the other side of the door.

Sadness sighed. "Yeah..." she said.

Fear slowly opened the door and peeked in, seeing Sadness sitting on her bed, with tears still running down her cheeks. "Hey..." he said, walking in. "Are you okay?"

Sadness shook her head.

"I'm sorry," Fear said. He sat by Sadness on her bed and put a hand on her shoulder. "I saw what happened," he told her. "Disgust didn't have to be so mean to you."

"Yeah..." Sadness whimpered as more tears formed in her eyes.

"Oh Sadness..." Fear said with deep concern. He placed an arm around her as Sadness leaned against his shoulder. "There, there...just let it all out."

And that's what she did.

"Don't leave me Fear!" Sadness cried, as she started sobbing in Fear's arms.

"I won't leave you at all, Sadness," Fear said comfortingly. "I won't ever leave you..." He allowed her to cry on his shoulder, which she did so. He felt her tears dampen his shirt but he didn't care. All he wanted was to be there for Sadness no matter what.

"Shh..." he whispered. "You're gonna be okay...I'll keep you safe."

Sadness continued crying until she let out a few sniffles and leaned on his shoulder, tears still on her cheeks.

"Let me see your face," Fear told her. Sadness slowly looked at him as he wiped her tears away with his thumbs. "Don't cry, okay?" he smiled at her. "Behind those tears is a beautiful face." He was silent for a moment. "The most beautiful face I've ever seen."

Sadness blushed a bit and looked down with shyness. "Thanks Fear..." she said gratefully. "I appreciate it."

They stared at each other for a moment until they felt their faces lean in against each other. They found themselves holding hands and their lips barely touching.

"I love you," Fear mumbled.

It took a while for Sadness to respond, after processing with what she just heard. "I...I love you too."

That was when they shared a passionate kiss. It only lasted for a second though, but it was the best kiss they've ever done...and their first one. The couple smiled at each other and gave a small hug. But the hug ended up turning into snuggling and cuddling.

The cuddles felt like forever to the two emotions, because they realized that they were late for work. But they didn't care. As long as they had each other, they were happy, no matter what happens.


	9. Joy x Disgust

**Joy x Disgust  
Requested by Orangebird124  
Thank you for your request!**

* * *

Joy hopped around Headquarters as she did her nightly routine, which was saying the same old speech. "Great job everybody! Today was another great day! Woohoo!" She pressed the recall button with her foot and all of the memories began exiting out of Headquarters and heading for Long Term. Joy sat down on the couch and realized that she was sitting on something funny. She heard someone mumbling from under her and saw a pair of feet kicking. She quickly stood up and saw someone under a blanket that was the same color as the sofa she sat on. She pulled the blanket and saw Disgust coughing and panting.

"Disgust!" Joy said surprised. "What are you doing under that blanket?"

"Are you blind or something?!" Disgust yelled at Joy without answering the question. "How did you not see me in that blanket?!"

"Well, sorry about that!" Joy put her hands up like she was caught by the police. "Why are you under the blanket?"

Disgust sighed. "I'm just in a bad mood, okay?" she said. "I don't know why but...I've been a bit depressed lately..."

Disgust sat up with the blanket on her lap as Joy sat next to her. "I'm sorry," Joy said putting a hand on her shoulder. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Disgust shook her head. "Not really," she said.

Joy smiled and nodded. "I'm fine with that," she said comfortingly. "Is there anything I can do for you to cheer you up?"

Disgust looked at Joy. "Well, yes, there's one thing..." she mumbled.

"What is it?" Joy asked, all ears.

"I'm planning on going to Fashion Island and I would like some company to come along with me so..." Disgust paused. "Can you come with me? Please?"

Joy smiled with maternal care. "Of course I will! Anything to cheer you up!"

Disgust smiled and blushed a bit. "Thanks Joy," she beamed. "You're not so bad after all."

* * *

Joy and Disgust rode the recall tube and found themselves landing in Fashion Island. Disgust looked around in awe. "I think I'm feeling better already!" she said.

"That's the spirit!" Joy said cheerfully. "Now, this is all about you, so what would you like to do?"

"I want to get some energy before doing our shopping spree, so how about we get some coffee and have a makeover?" Disgust asked.

"Perfect!" Joy said happily. "It's gonna be funner already!"

Disgust cleared her voice intentionally. "For your information, _funner_ is not a word. It's _fun._ "

"Oh, right! Fun is what I meant!" Joy giggled. **(A/N: You're welcome, Orangebird124.)**

The two female emotions headed for the Fashion Island coffee shop and they sat down on a table as they drank their coffee.

"I go to this place all the time," Disgust told Joy. "It got me really addicted to coffee."

"Coffee is the best!" Joy smiled. "It's basically my version of an energy drink!"

"I can tell," Disgust muttered, seeing Joy hopping on her seat. "You know, I really appreciate you going with me. Thank you for that."

"It'll be my pleasure!" Joy beamed. "Just as long as you're happy!"

Disgust smiled shyly. "To be honest," she said. "You're my favorite co-worker out of everyone."

Joy raised her eyebrows. " _Me?_ The co-worker that constantly fights over the console with you?"

Disgust nodded. "Well, despite that, you're actually someone that really inspires me..." Disgust paused for a moment. "Wait, no, that's too dramatic. Someone that really _helps_ me when I'm not happy."

"Aw, I'm really glad!" Joy grinned. "I thought that my happiness never cheers anyone up! I was even about to lose hope in it because, well, all of my co-workers are negative emotions."

"Yeah..." Disgust murmured. "But, well, ever since I've been in a bad mood, you're the only person that makes me feel better."

Joy and Disgust smiled at each other and they kept staring at each other for what seemed like forever.

"You're really pretty, Disgust," Joy complimented.

"Well, I think you're prettier," Disgust smirked.

Joy chuckled. "Thanks, but I think you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

"Oh, stop it," Disgust said, looking away while blushing. They found themselves laughing while holding hands. Then the staring happened again. But instead, it was in a sort of... _romantic_ way.

"Joy..." Disgust said. "I think I really know the reason why I'm in a bad mood..."

"And why is that?" Joy asked.

"I...I think it's because...I _like_ you."

Joy smiled with no hesitation and stroked Disgust's hair. "You're in luck, because...I like you too."

Disgust looked at Joy. "Do you really like me...?"

"Of course!" Joy said. "Who wouldn't like such a beautiful, kind-hearted emotion like you?"

" _Kind-hearted?_ " Disgust asked in confusion. "You think I'm kind-hearted?"

Joy cupped her face. "Of course I do," she said romantically.

Disgust looked down shyly until she found herself leaning against Joy. Their noses were touching and as Joy whispered, "I love you", they shared a passionate kiss. It only lasted one second but it was the best one second ever.

"Oh Joy..." Disgust said, not knowing what's going on. "I...I...I..." She sprung from her seat and tackled Joy into a hug. (Luckily they were the only customers in the shop!) Joy laughed as Disgust pinned her down and kissed her on the lips. But this time, it was longer. "I love you too Joy! I really do!"

"I'm so happy to hear that!" Joy smiled. "Now, are you ready for our Fashion Island adventure, my love?"

"I was born ready!" Disgust said with a twinkle in her eyes. They suddenly heard the cashier of the coffee shop squeal loudly.

"This is so sweet!" she said cheerfully. "LGBT forever!"

Disgust and Joy looked at each other and laughed. Then, they exited the coffee shop, holding hands, ready for the time of their lives.


	10. Sadness x Disgust 2

**PLEASE READ: Before I begin with the next request, I just wanted to say that  
1) I'm really sorry for the wait.  
2) I added a new rule. When you request on a story, please don't just say something like "Joy and Fear" or "Disgust x Sadness". Your request will be skipped if you do. I don't like it when someone says a request like that because I feel like I'm gonna waste time on doing such a short request. I would at least like a sentence that's like "I would like a Joy x Sadness story please" or something like that. It probably sounds really stupid but, well, I can be a stupid person sometimes. :/**

* * *

 **Sadness x Disgust 2  
Request by Karebear49  
Thank you for your request!**

* * *

Sadness dragged herself out of bed, ending up dragging her pillow along with her. She heard yelling and immediately knew what it was: Joy and Disgust fighting over the console. Again.

Those two girls always have something to argue about, whether it's what food they want, what clothes they want to wear, or having Riley doing one thing or the other. It's a pretty weekly thing, so it's nothing to feel bad about. Sadness just sighed and shook her head. But she realized that the arguing was getting louder and worse. Sadness, with curiosity, turned around and peeked from the kitchen, watching what was going on. Joy and Disgust were screaming at each other, and it sounded pretty serious.

"I THOUGHT YOU PROMISED US THAT YOU WEREN'T GONNA BE SUCH A CONTROL FREAK ANYMORE!" Disgust roared.

"I'M JUST WANT RILEY TO DO WHAT MAKES HER HAPPY!" Joy yelled back at her. "BUT YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO GET IN THE WAY!"

" _ **YOU ARE THE MOST SELFISH JERK THAT I'VE EVER MET!**_ " Disgust said at the top of her lungs. Sadness realized that Anger and Fear were watching the argument too.

"Selfish?! ME?! Ha! Get a mirror!" Joy shouted. "You always act like you're all that and that you're the most prettiest girl in this mind! But _look at you!_ I mean, what the hell is wrong with your eyelashes?! Did you grow them from the ground or something?! And place them on your eyes?! Ha! You are such a fake, Disgust!"

"How about _you_ get a mirror instead, huh?!" Disgust said loudly. "You're acting like your stupid, rude self back when you rejected Sadness! Am I gonna be the next Sadness now?! Am I gonna be the next rejected and least important emotion?! Because you're sure acting like I'm someone Riley doesn't need anymore!"

Joy just stared at Disgust with an angry look, not knowing what to say.

"There, that must've made you think a bit," Disgust scoffed. "Now how about you get your act together and allow us to take the wheel once in a while, _just like you promised-_ "

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Joy screamed, as she started to swing at Disgust and slap her across the face.

"NO!" Sadness, Anger, and Fear yelled at the same time.

Disgust fell to the ground while holding where Joy slapped her. She curled up like a ball as she started to whimper.

"What is wrong with you?!" Anger snapped. "What were you thinking?!"

Joy gave him the finger and stomped off to her room.

"Disgust, are you okay?!" Fear asked nervously, bending over.

Disgust slowly stood up and weakly shook her head. "I...I need some..." She sniffled. "...alone time."

"Are you sure...?" Sadness asked.

Disgust nodded. "Yeah...b-but...can I have some water...?"

"Right on it!" Fear scrambled to the kitchen and quickly grabbed her a cup of water. He rushed back to Disgust and handed her the water.

"Thanks..." Disgust took a sip. "I'll go now...I'll be back...soon. I promise..."

"Do you want me to escort you?" Sadness asked.

Disgust thought for a moment and then nodded. "Ok..."

Sadness took Disgust to her room, where the green emotion laid down on her bed and cuddled with her pillow. "Th...Thank you..." Disgust said. "And tell the boys I said thanks as well." Before Sadness can shut the door, she heard Disgust mumble, "And tell Joy that she can rot in hell..."

Sadness sighed and shut the door. As soon as she did, she found Joy standing there, looking at her. She looked hurt.

"Joy..." Sadness didn't know what to say, nor did she want to say anything hurtful.

"Sorry that you saw that," Joy murmured, looking down.

"You should tell that to Disgust, not me," Sadness said, while walking away.

Joy looked even more hurt, but Sadness didn't want to talk to someone that slapped somebody. She didn't care that Joy was her best friend either. Disgust was right; Joy should let the others drive the console every once in a while.

* * *

It was an hour later and Sadness saw Disgust finally coming out of her room. Sadness could tell that she was crying because mascara was running down her cheeks. But boy, did she look crabby! She looked like those grumpy goth people. But there was something strange that Sadness noticed about Disgust: she never bothered to say anything nor drive the console for the rest of the day and her hair was out of place and she didn't fix it at all. Sadness knew that there was something wrong.

Later that night, Sadness had Dream Duty and she heard crying sounds. She knew right at the moment that it was Disgust. She was facing the window, covering her face with her legs.

"D...Disgust? What-What's wrong?" Sadness asked.

Disgust's crying started to subside and did a few sniffles as she looked up at Sadness. Sadness was in shock; she looked _awful!_ She looked NOTHING like herself anymore! Sadness couldn't believe it! This was not the Disgust that she knew!

"I hate her..." Disgust muttered. "I hate everything. I hate my life."

"Wh-What?" Sadness said in confusion. "Disgust, please tell me what's wrong."

Sadness was about to touch Disgust's shoulder when Disgust grabbed it and shoved Sadness to the wall. She was bawling again and she was running somewhere. Sadness didn't know where though. She heard glass breaking and Disgust came back out with a sharp piece of glass. Sadness recognized the glass; it was Joy's vase. Disgust broke Joy's vase in anger.

"D-D-D-D-D-Disgust?" Sadness said in fright. "What are you d-d-d-d-doing with that...?" She didn't like how the shape of the glass was that Disgust was holding. it looked similar to...a knife.

"I'm done here," Disgust growled. "I can't live like this anymore." She walked a few steps and took her scarf off. Sadness gasped, as she realized Disgust was aiming the piece of glass at her throat.

" _ **NOOOO!"**_ Sadness screamed at the top of her lungs. She tackled Disgust to the ground and snatched the knife away from her.

" _ **WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU THINKING?! DO YOU REALIZE THAT YOU WERE GONNA DIE?!**_ " She started to cry. "You scared me half to death! I don't want to lose you, Disgust! Riley needs you and...and...I need you!"

Disgust looked at Sadness with guilt and sadness. She didn't know what to say. "I-I'm...s-s-sorry..." She started crying as well.

Sadness and Disgust hugged each other tightly as the three other emotions came out of their rooms, puzzled.

"What just happened?" Joy asked. She gasped. "Is that a piece of my vase?! What-"

"Disgust tried to kill herself by cutting her throat with that," Sadness mumbled, while hugging a sobbing Disgust. She was looking at Joy with an angry and annoyed look.

"Oh my God..." Joy started to realize what she did. "I...I didn't know that I made you feel like this! D-Disgust...I..."

Disgust sniffled and looked up at Joy. "You're _what?_ " she said roughly.

"I'm sorry..." Joy sadly looked down. "I was just angry...I didn't intend to slap you at all."

Disgust sniffled and wiped her eyes.

"Can...Can you please forgive me?" Joy asked with hope. "And this time, I _swear_ , I promise that I won't be a control freak _ever again._ "

"You pinkie promise?" Disgust asked, glaring at her.

"Pinkie promise," Joy said, showing her pinkie finger.

Disgust looked down and nodded. "Good."

Sadness and Disgust released the hug. "Thanks Sadness," Disgust said with a grin on her face. "I shouldn't have done something crazy like that..."

"Heh, you're welcome..." Sadness said shyly.

The two emotions formed into a hug and it took forever until they let go.


	11. Sadness x Anger 2

**Sadness x Anger 2  
Requested by Orangebird124  
Thank you for your request!**

 **Due to complications, this request's plot will be different than what the author asked for. Thank you for understanding.**

* * *

Ever since the "poo-berty" button has been pushed, there was immediate change in Headquarters. Riley started having pimples on her face (which is something Disgust is obviously not happy about), and unfortunately, that time of the month has began for Riley not too long ago. She started to have a crush on a cute boy that goes to her school named Will. This lead to "normal teenager stress" for the fourteen-year-old girl.

The emotions have also been affected by the "poo-berty" button as well. The most biggest and serious affect was two emotions started to date and fall in love with each other. It was the most unexpected pairing the emotions have ever seen.

Sadness and Anger.

Yes, Sadness and Anger.

No one knew why Anger suddenly started liking Sadness. But there had to be reason, since Anger and Sadness have been dating for 7 months, and their relationship really changed their personality. Anger started to feel soft, gentle, and loving. Sadness started to feel more happy, optimistic, and loved. They haven't kissed yet, but the others knew that it would be coming. For now, it's just hand-holding, compliments, hugging, pet names, leaning on each other, and caressing. But no kissing and cuddling at the moment.

All of this...for 7 months. Pretty shocking to the emotions, since Anger hated being "touchy-feely". Well, he used to. Now he acts like it's the best thing in the world. Even better, he acts like being with Sadness is a miracle. Obviously because he's her boyfriend, but again, the emotions had no idea how they all of a sudden have feelings for each other.

As their relationship kept going, it gotten even better. This is the story of Sadness and Anger's first kiss.

It was a calm and peaceful night. Sadness was on Dream Duty and Anger decided to keep her company. Anger really wanted it to be their night. Just him and Sadness; no one else there to bother them. Anger stared at Sadness with a seductive look.

"Oh...hey Anger," Sadness smiled, scooting closer to him. She gave him a tight hug and leaned on his top. Anger grinned in tolerance and started rubbing her back.

"Hey, you," Anger said romantically. "How are you?"

"I'm doing...quite well," Sadness responded. "What about you?"

"Pretty good, now that you're here," Anger said.

Sadness giggled. "Thanks for being here...again," she said appreciatively. "I love you."

"It's all good, as long as you're happy," Anger said with pride. "And I love you too."

It was silent for a moment. It was a good kind-of silence for some reason. Sadness felt love in her heart, knowing that her boyfriend was with her. She did until...she found herself gasping quietly and flinch away from Anger.

"Oh my God, kiddo!" Anger said nervously, face-palming himself. "I'm sorry! I don't know what I was doing! Ugh, I'm such an idiot!"

"N-No no...I-I-It's okay...I, well, I wasn't expecting you to, well, you know..." Sadness had no idea what she was saying, since she was processing what just happened. Then she brought herself back into reality. "I'm just not ready to be touched...a-at the waist...you know..." She looked down with embarrassment.

"I understand," Anger said, putting his arm around her. "I'm really sorry about that. I want to make sure you're comfortable when it comes to me touching you."

"Th-Thanks Anger..." Sadness said. "I just didn't expect to be touched there very soon."

"I won't do it ever again until you're ready," Anger promised.

Sadness weakly smiled and nodded. She leaned back against Anger's top and this time, Anger started massaging Sadness's shoulders.

Caressing was Sadness's favorite thing about having a boyfriend. It felt so warm and nice, and it made her feel so much love in her heart.

"U-Um...kiddo...?" Anger said awkwardly. Sadness looked at him and realized that her hand was on his chest and she was almost on his lap. Sadness gasped loudly and started sobbing with embarrassment.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Anger said with concern. He rushed up to Sadness and started hugging her tightly. "Hey, hey, hey, sh, sh, sh... No need to feel embarrassed..."

He let her cry on his shoulder as he rubbed her back gently. Sadness released the hug and wiped her tears away. "I..." she sniffled. "I guess we're in the same boat..."

"Yeah," Anger nodded. "I guess we want to, well, take it to the next level."

Sadness nodded and then they were staring at each other romantically. They started to smile as their heads leaned against each other. Then their noses were touching. Then their lips were barely touching. As Sadness put her hands on Anger's shoulders, their lips met. Surprisingly, the kiss lasted for a while. It felt so good and Sadness has never felt this warm inside. They released the kiss and stared at each other closely. They started to kiss again, which was a bit shorter than usual.

"Whoa..." Sadness said.

"You're a really good kisser, Sadness," Anger said kindly.

"Thanks...you are too," the blue emotions responded politely.

"This kiss was so nice that...I didn't want it to stop," Anger said.

"Yeah..." Sadness said, suddenly smiling at him. She tackled him on the couch to where she was on top of him and they continued kissing. The kissing lasted for what seemed like forever. It was the best moment that Sadness and Anger have ever experienced.

"This was the best Dream Duty ever," Sadness said.

"Hell yeah it was," Anger beamed. "Nice tackle by the way."

Sadness giggled. "Thanks," she said. "We...We better get ready before the others notice us."

"True that," Anger said. They shared one last kiss and got ready for another day of taking care of Riley.


End file.
